Various types of electrodes can be used for providing electrical stimuli to a target location inside the body. One of them is a cuff shaped electrode, shaped as per the geometry of a typical nerve or nerve fiber having a generally annular shape. Cuff shaped electrodes are designed to provide stimulation or record an electro-gram from tissues/peripheral nerves. The cuff shaped electrodes can generally include a dielectric material and defines a lumen having a sufficient diameter to receive a nerve that needs to be electrically stimulated. There exists a continuing need for improved cuff electrode assemblies.